


silly boy, you're home now

by merelywren (mrflannery)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Laundry day, M/M, Skype, but no one is complaining, it was the pizza's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrflannery/pseuds/merelywren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cook's down to his last pair of jeans and there's a pile of laundry on his floor that needs to be done but he has better things to do. Like having a Skype chat (date) with Archie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silly boy, you're home now

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was going through my old laptop and found an unfinished story that I had started back in 2011 and some recent events (Sandy, everyone knows it's Sandy) spurred me into action and I've tried to polish it up and finish it. Better late than never. (Warning: unbeta'd)

Cook was trying his best not to get antsy. 

It'd been a pretty calm night and after the busy week he had Cook was thankful to get some down time to just relax and enjoy being home. He was even able to snag Archie for a Skype chat ( _date_ the treacherous part of his mind tried to correct) for later that night. He was just killing time around the house till then, really. 

After making a trip to the kitchen to swipe a beer from the fridge he made his way back to his room where he'd set up his computer, primed and ready for when Archie was to make the call. He checked the Skype window just to make sure he didn't miss it and told himself that he wasn't being ridiculous. 

The thing was, Archie and him had really gotten close over the last year. They'd always been friends, always been close since their Idol days, yes, but it's shifted that year to something...more. Cook couldn't really pinpoint what had started it, but he knew it had a lot to do with Archie settling down not ten minutes from Cook's own house. They make it a point to have supper together at least once a week and Cook had taken up the habit of invading Archie's home at random times when he got bored or had a musical itch that few people could understand and on those days the both of them would sing so loud the windows would seem to shake from their music.

It was just like the Idol days again, seeing each other all the time, almost living in each other's back pocket and Cook was loving every minute of it.

He knew he was in trouble though when he noticed his chest would get that warm tingly feeling every time Archie stepped in the room, an involuntary smile always ready and waiting for his younger friend. And on top of that, the nervous ball of energy that seemed to take up residence in his stomach and the antsy behavior that would take over when he knew he'd be seeing or talking to Archie. 

Like now, with the constant Skype checks and glances at his watch even though he knows it's not time yet and he hadn't heard the familiar ringing on his computer. 

He nearly vibrates with energy at just the thought of getting to see him. He felt like a damn teenager all over again and it never failed to make Cook shake his head and laugh at himself every time he thought about it. 

Cook knows ( _hopes, prays_ ) that Archie feels it too. He thought he could tell by the way his eyes had started to catch and hold his own longer than they use to and the way Archie had started ducking his head shyly again just like when they had first met and were still getting familiar with each other. When Archie was still unused to Cook crowding his space with hugs and shoulder pats and the comforting arm around his back.

Cook liked the way Archie made him feel; giddy and nervous with the thought of all the new possibilities for them if this wasn't just him, if it was mutual. Honestly, he couldn't even remember the last time he felt like that about someone and he wonders sometimes if he's the first person Archie has ever felt that way about. 

He selfishly hopes so. 

They'd been moving towards something for a while now, Cook could feel it. In every conversation they had and meal they shared, they were taking one step closer to something new. They've somehow, despite the busy schedules and living apart, become domestic. They chose Skype over phone calls most days, carrying their phones around as they each move from room to room in their homes or at the studio when they schedule time to record. They knew each other’s day to day plans as well as their own and Cook always took the time to send Archie stupid jokes and memes when he knew he'd be doing interviews or having a meeting with his manager. Just to annoy him. And maybe make him laugh if he were lucky. (He didn't always know it, but each one would get a reluctant chuckle out of Archie.) 

And Cook tells him goodnight, one way or another. Every night.

He's been trying real hard not let himself get his hopes up too high and confuse and view the new shift in their friendship as a precursor to dating. Cook always gets a little ill when he thinks about bringing it up and having to watch as Archie let him down in the nicest way possible. Because Cook knew that's how it would go. He'd make it the nicest let-down in the world. 

Try as he might though, Cook couldn't ignore the level of comfort that had settled over them in their friendship, which had always been solid and unwavering over the years. It's different now, noticeable in a way that Cook swears he could feel down to his bones when he's with Archie. As if there was a part of him down deep that finally unravels when he's around the other man. 

It's become addicting.

Cook put his beer down on the desk and took a seat before his computer, ignoring the pile of laundry on the bed that still needed folding before he could go to bed and the second pile on the floor that needed put in the wash when the current load got done.

 _I've got better things to do right now_ , he lied to himself as he opened his email and started sifting through the junk.

Without really realizing he was doing it, his eye would stray every so often to the little numbers in the bottom right corner telling him the time, his leg bouncing in a hope to tame some of the energy that was pulsing under his skin. They had set their meet-up ( _date_ ) for seven after Archie's late phone interview and Cook was trying not to get fidgety with each minute that passed over. 

Email cleansed of crap and a supper of pizza ordered, he was busy washing his hands in the bathroom when he heard the ringing from his computer. Not even stopping to dry them, he raced back into the bedroom shaking his hands in the air to dispel most of the water and patted them dry on his jeans. He reached over and clicked the answer button on the screen before taking a seat and watched as Archie's face popped up on the screen. He tried to keep his grin at a reasonable level and not full on cheesy like he feels it usually is around him. 

And there it was, that now familiar warmth burning beneath his breast bone. 

"Arch! Was afraid there for a minute that you were standing me up," Cook teased. 

Archie chuckled and replied in his happy easy way, "Hey, Cook!" along with a bright smile and a wave. "The interview ran later than planned and I didn't want to be rude and tell them I had to go. Sorry to make you wait. I'm here now though!" 

"That you are, so I won't complain. Much." 

Cook could feel his back relax back into his seat and every muscle and bone seemed to follow its lead, the tension and stress of the week melting away like butter. Archie had been gone for almost a week and wasn't due back home till late tomorrow night and this was the first time they had gotten a chance to see each other during that time. Even with the knowledge that he would most likely see him tomorrow, he wouldn't pass up taking the time to speak with him for as long as he could. It was at times like this where he wondered how he could have spent the last few years separated from his friend for so long, when it almost hurt now after just a week. He's been spoiled with Archie so close and he didn't like to think about how their lives could get busy again at any moment and how easy work and distance could push it's way in between them.

"So, how's Utah been treating you?"

Archie, animated and excited, filled him in on all the happenings of the week. Despite knowing most of it already from their exchanged texts here and there, Cook sat back and soaked it all in with a smile on his face. His mom and siblings were out on a mini vacation with him and planned one last fun day out before Archie had to head back home. Lupe wandered into Archie's hotel room at one point to say goodnight and chastised Cook for not tagging along and made him promise to do just that the next time her son found time to make the trip out. It made Cook feel good, to know that Archie's family considered him worthy of invading their family time. 

The doorbell rang a good thirty minutes later and Cook told Archie he would only be a minute and took off at a run down the stairs, with Arch yelling behind him not to hurt himself. So, his floors were wood and he slipped a lot, give him a break. With the pizza in hand he yelled up ahead of him that he was on his way back and he caught the tail end of Archie laughing at him as he walked back into the room, telling him he was a liar and that it was more than a minute. Archie himself had gotten something to eat, now with a bowl of what looked like pre-made salad in his hands and had moved to the head of his bed with his laptop, Cook could only assume, being propped up on pillows in front of him.

"Aw, Cook, that's not fair! I want pizza," Archie complained as he took an unenthusiastic bite of his salad.

Naturally, Cook held up his slice tauntingly in front of the camera before taking a big bite, laughing as Archie blew a raspberry at him.

"Don't worry, I'll take you out for pizza when you get back," he offers as an apology.

"Good. And you're totally paying."

"It's a date," Cook said before he could overthink it and watched as Archie did his shy head bow, smiling as he nodded in agreement before taking another bite of his own meal.

After wolfing down his first slice he mindlessly reached for another as he listened to Archie talk about the little concert he did a few days before and didn't notice that the entire top of his pizza slice was about to take a dive right into his lap. 

"Aw, man. Come on!" he exclaimed when he felt the wet slap and Cook looked down in despair at the toppings and sauce splattered across his left thigh. "Shut it," he said without looking up and tried to salvage as much as he could. "I can hear you laughing."

"I'm sorry," Archie said through his fingers, totally failing at hiding his chuckles. 

"Oh yeah, I can hear how sorry you are." He glanced at the screen and saw him holding a hand to his mouth trying to contain his mirth. "Laugh it up, funny man, and see if I get you that pizza."

Cook hadn't bothered to grab any napkins on his trip to the kitchen earlier and he figured it didn't matter much at that point anyways, and it _was_ laundry day, so he just stood up and unbuckled his belt and started taking his jeans off. 

" _Cook!_ "

He looked up again at the startled sound from Archie and chuckled. "What?" he asked innocently and tried not to smirk too much.

"What are you doing?" he asked, voice a bit higher than usual and a definite pink hue painting his cheeks.

"Taking my pants off, duh." And then held them up to the camera, "Do you see the mess I just made?" 

"Well uh, yeah, but..."

Cook was in full on smugville now as he listened to his friend’s stammered reply. "Why, Archie, are you embarrassed by my lack of pants?"

"No! I mean, of course not, I guess—I guess I just wasn't expecting you to just...take your pants off."

"I was literally down to my last pair this morning and now even those are shot. All underwear from here on out." Cook laughed and on impulse teased Archie, "And, you could always be a good friend and join me in my pants-less Skype adventure. So I don't feel like such a creep talking to you over the internet in just my undies." 

"Wh—what? No way! You're the one that made the mess, you can suffer for it."

"Aw come on, Archuleta. Don't make me sit here in my underwear alone," he said, full on grinning and enjoying every second of Archie's embarrassment at seeing Cook stand there in nothing but a white shirt and boxer briefs. And it didn't escape Cook's notice how his eyes would flit away before wandering back after a few seconds like he couldn't bear to look for too long but couldn't help taking another peak. "Please?" he asked, drawing out the word in a silly pouty voice as he bent down to pick up more of the fallen toppings on the floor.

In no way was he using this as an excuse to show off his bare legs and star bedecked boxer briefs that, if he did say so himself, displayed his ass in a very favorable way. Archie's blush alone was totally worth it and Cook couldn't help himself with how pleased it made him feel. He made a point to turn around towards his bed to throw his messy jeans on top of the dirty laundry piled next to it.

Archie's eyes quickly darted to the side as Cook turned back around and took his seat again. He was soaking it all up, the knowledge that his half naked self could bring that blush out in his friend. 

"I'm waiting," he sang out just to rile Arch up as he reached for a new slice of his pizza. 

He was quiet for the longest time before he set his salad to the side and reached for the button on his jeans and the pizza in Cook's hand was instantly forgotten as he dropped it back into the box.

"This is so ridiculous," Archie muttered, "What am I even doing? How did I let you convince me to do this?" He was laughing though and Cook could practically feel the burn on the younger man’s cheeks from here. 

Cook sat there in rapt attention as Archie stretched his legs out to the side of the screen and quickly unzipped his pants and slid them down over his thighs to kick them off his feet, as if he wanted it done as fast as possible before he changed his mind. Once back in his original spot before his laptop with his legs crossed, he threw his hands up a little in exasperation.

"Happy?"

Cook threw his head back and laughed, thinking to himself that he had no idea, "Oh, you are the _best_. I didn't think you'd actually do it. Air five!" He made the motion of giving a high-five towards the camera and watched as Archie did the same on his side, considerably less enthusiastic about it. 

"Yeah, yeah. I know I am."

He just sat there grinning like a fool at Archie till he finally cracked and smiled back with another roll of his eyes.

"Didn't really think this would be the way I'd finally see you in your underwear," Cook said without thinking as he admired the entirely too enticing view of Archie sitting there in his baby blue boxers. And just like that, the tone and easy air of their conversation changed. He winced a little to himself. _Way to go, dummy. What a sure fire way to make it creepy._

The awkward silence that followed was getting too much and Cook chanced a look up at Archie on the screen.

He was still flushed and he gazed at Cook in wonder, before asking quietly, "You've...thought about seeing me like— like this?"

He could swear that his heart stopped beating entirely at his innocently asked question and he didn't know what to do. He could joke it off and change the subject, but what would be the point? Wasn't this the opening he was hoping would someday come about? Of course, he never imagined it happening quite like this. Cook finally admitted quietly, "How could I not?" and looked at Archie with all the affection and want that he usually tried to hide.

" _Oh,_ " Archie let out just as softly, his chest visibly rising and falling. Cook waited him out as he watched him start and stop talking several times as he tried to find the right words to speak. "How, uh, _did_ you think you'd see me like this?"

 _That_ Cook did not expect to come out of Archie's mouth. "Well, for one, I thought we'd actually be in the same room."

"And two?" 

Cook couldn't believe Archie was being so bold with this, but he certainly wasn't going to let the chance to finally put words to what's been happening between them slip away. "Thought I'd at least have kissed you first before I got you out of your pants." Honesty was the best policy, he always said. He was trying to keep his cool but he could feel his palms start to sweat and he could feel his own flush taking over his face.

"I think—" Archie laughed and ducked his head down before getting his courage back to look at Cook. "I imagine I'd need a little more than a kiss to— to get me out of my pants."

Cook's heart was beating like crazy in his chest and he couldn't believe this was happening, was afraid to think he could be dreaming this all up. "Well, obviously not since all it took tonight was for me to say please," Cook teased.

Arch rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, "And that won't be happening again."

"Hey now, let's not be hasty!" Cook raised his hands in a calming manner and he watched as Archie fought off a grin.

He didn't think his heart could take much more of this, it was beating so strong. He's flirted with Arch before, hell even back in the Idol days just to get the younger kid to blush and laugh in his unique and awkward way, but this...this held a weight to it that wasn't there back then. He had to know, needed so badly to know that he wasn't alone in this.

"Is this really happening? Tell me, Arch, tell me that I'm not imagining this. That this...we're not just joking here."

His arms slowly lowered down from his chest and he held his gaze to Cook's. "No," he spoke, almost a whisper, and shook his head once, "You're not imagining it."

Cook let out a breath he felt like he'd been holding for months and nodded his head firm and confident, "Okay. Good. Then tomorrow night; you, me and some pizza and kissing and a movie on the couch and some more kissing." He could feel the corner of his eyes start to crease from the smile that just kept growing. "And I'll keep my pants on, I promise," he said with a wink.

Arch covered his face with one hand and was laughing again, getting shy from his teasing. Cook could just see the little crinkles around his eyes and his mouth wide in a smile and he knew that they were going to be more than okay. 

His chest felt tight and warm. That was all his doing, he thought, and that vibrating energy was back in full force as it hit him that in just another day he'd actually see that smile in person and maybe, just maybe, he'd finally get to kiss it.

Archie settled his hand on his cheek at last, placing his elbow on one knee and nodded, smiling as bright as the sun at Cook. And oh how he _loved_ that. That he could make that happen. 

"Okay...yeah, that's—that sounds good." 

That was a promise and sounded like a damn good future and Cook quickly tapped the Screen Capture button his on keyboard before the moment passed. 

Because this right here? He wanted to remember this.

—

The next morning Cook got a text from Archie.

Archuleta: You won't always have to keep your pants on.  
Archuleta: Haha.  
Archuleta: ;)

Cook threw his head back and laughed, feeling a flush spread out from his cheeks and down to his chest. 

_Yeah, it was going to be a good day._


End file.
